


오메가버스

by hanul911



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Boypussy, Coming Untouched, Dave Lives (Umbrella Academy), Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanul911/pseuds/hanul911
Summary: 개빻음 주의
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 5





	오메가버스

거실에도 복도에도 주방에도, 불이 모두 꺼져있는 집안. 텅 비어보이는 이 집에서 유일하게 불이 들어와있는 곳은 바로 침실이었다. 이 침실에서 클라우스는 침대에 누워, 욕실에 씻으러 들어간 데이브를 기다리고 있었다. 클라우스의 두 뺨은 붉어져있었고 무언가 참을 수 없다는 표정과 몸짓이었다. 데이브가 다 씻기를 기다린지 사실상 얼마 안 되었지만 클라우스가 느끼기엔 억겁의 시간이 흐른 것만 같았다.

"흐으응.."

참지 못 한 클라우스는 신음을 내며, 아직 임신 초기여서 많이 나오지 않은 자신의 배를 지나 자신의 작은 성기에 손을 가져갔다. 클라우스는 다른 손을 자신의 예민해진 가슴으로 가져갔다. 약간 부푼 가슴에, 유두는 평소보다 좀더 짙은색을 띄고 있었다.

"흐읏.." 젖꼭지에 손을 대자 예상했던 것보다 더예민해져 있어 전기가 통하는듯이 찌릿한 느낌에 클라우스의 성기는 조금씩 부풀기 시작했다. 그의 남성기 밑 보지에서는 애액이 약간 흘렀다.

"나없이 시작한 거야?"

욕실에서 문이 열리며 수증기와 함께 수건조차 걸치지 않은 전라의 데이브가 나오며 말했다. 

"하, 너무 안 나와서 나혼자, 흣, 해결하려 했지."

"상처받았어."

침대 위 클라우스 옆으로 올라오고 데이브는 팔 위에 머리를 괴어 클라우스를 쳐다보기만 하였다.

"..왜 아무것도 안 하는 거야?" 참을성없는 클라우스가 결국 침묵을 깨고 물었다.

"아니, 혼자 잘 해내는 거 같길래." "나빴어."

푸훕하고 살짝 웃으며 데이브는 클라우스에게 키스를 했다. 이에 가만히 있을 클라우스가 아니었다. 당장 혀를 집어넣어 가벼웠던 키스를 딥하게 만들었다. 한참동안 침실에서는 혀가 섞이는 소리와 점점 거칠어지는 숨소리만 들려왔다. 얼마간 시간이 지난 후 마지못해 클라우스는 데이브의 아랫입술을 살짝 깨물었다 놔주며 키스를 멈추고 말하였다.

"Fuck me." "기꺼이."

그리고는 데이브는 입술을 클라우스의 본딩 자국에 갖다대었고 한 손은 클라우스의 잔뜩 젖은 곳으로 향하였다. 이미 많이 젖어있어 준비가 필요없을 것 같지만 데이브는 그럼에도 손가락 하나부터 시작하여 점점 그 수를 늘려갔다.

"흐으, 난 수줍은 동정이 아냐. 데이브, 빨리..!" 클라우스가 재촉하였지만 데이브는 쉬이하는 소리로 클라우스를 달래줄 뿐 꿋꿋하게 클라우스의 구멍을 풀었다. 이후 클라우스의 보지에서 손가락을 빼고 입을 봉긋 솟아있는 클라우스의 젖꼭지로 가져가 이빨로 살살 긁었다.

"아앙..아앗!" 한껏 예민한 젖꼭지에 자극이 가자 클라우스는 본능적으로 가슴을 데이브의 입술에 가까이 대며 허리를 휘었다. 원래 반응이 좋긴 했지만 이 정도는 아니었는데..데이브는 클라우스의 젖꼭지를 번갈아가며 입에 물고 혀를 움직이며 빨기 시작했다.

"아!아아!데이브!아..!이대로는, 히익! 가버릴 거 같아..!" 아니나 다를까 클라우스의 귀두 끝에는 투명한 프리컴이 맺혀있었다.

"왜, 이대로 가도 좋지 않아?" 데이브는 클라우스의 가슴에서 입을 떼지않고 물었다.

"으흣, 데이브가 안에 있는 채로 가고 싶어.."

대답을 들은 데이브는 입을 떼었다. 젖꼭지만으로 가는 건 다음을 기약해야겠다.

데이브는 한번도 손을 대지 않았지만 잔뜩 부푼 자신의 성기로 손을 가져가 몇 번 움직였다.

"준비됐어?" "68년도에." "하하, 웃기네."

그러고는 데이브는 자신의 성기를 클라우스의 보지에 뿌리까지 밀어넣었다. 많이 젖어있기도 했지만 잘 풀어준 탓에 성기는 거리낌없이 들어갔다. 클라우스는 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 눈을 감고 입을 벌린 채 자신의 안을 꽉 채운 성기에 적응하느라 정신이 혼미했다.

"괜찮아?" "으응..잠시,후우,만.."

그러고는 클라우스는 코로 깊은 숨을 들이마셨다 뱉길 몇 번 하더니 눈을 떴다. 그 강렬한 초록빛에 데이브는 잠시 정신이 팔릴 뻔했다. 언제 보아도 너무 아름다운 색이라고 생각했다.

"아, 진짜. 너무 크다니까. 그래서 좋지만 후우."

갑작스런 클라우스의 말에 데이브는 얼굴이 붉어졌고 클라우스는 그 모습에 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔했다. 함께 한 시간이 얼마인데 아직도 이렇게 부끄러워하는지.

"준비됐어, 이제."

그 말이 떨어지기 무섭게 데이브는 거칠게 박아대기 시작했다. 두 손으로 클라우스의 다리를 잡고 자신의 어깨 위에 올리고는 데이브는 거친 숨소리 외엔 아무 말도 없이 계속해서 박아댔고 클라우스의 다리는 그에 따라 흔들리고 있었다. 계속 되는 쾌감에 클라우스는 발가락을 한껏 오무렸다.

"아, 아흥. 거기. 아, 아아!"

멈추지 않고 박아대는 데이브의 밑에서 클라우스는 손톱을 세우고 데이브의 등에 선연한 자국을 내었다. 그런 데이브의 성기를 클라우스의 보지는 한껏 그러쥐고 있었다. 계속 되는 피스톤질에 클라우스의 애액이 흘러내려버려 침대보는 잔뜩 젖어버렸다. 자신의 안 깊숙한 곳까지 헤집어 버리는 감촉에 클라우스는 정신이 없었다.

"가..갈 거 같아! 아..좋으하앗!"

교성과 함께 클라우스의 성기에서 맑은 액이 튀었다. 보지에서도 애액이 쏟아져나와 데이브의 성기 주변을 적셨다. 클라우스의 오르가즘에도 데이브의 허릿질은 멈추지 않았고 클라우스는 과도한 자극에 손으로 침대보를 움켜쥐었다.

"아아!안에 싸줘!아, 데이브..!"

데이브의 숨소리는 점점 더 거칠어지고 있었고 클라우스의 신음소리는 점점 더 커지고 있었다. 옆집에 들릴 정도의 음량이었지만 둘은 신경 쓸 겨를조차 없었다. 이윽고 데이브의 움직임이 불규칙해졌고, 낮게 목을 긁는 소리와 함께 클라우스의 목덜미를 물며 자신의 정액을 쏟아냈다. 

"허억..헉."

마라톤이라도 달린 양 가쁜 숨소리를 내며 데이브는 허릿질을 잠시 멈추었다. 클라우스는 데이브의 성기 뿌리가 부푸는 것이 느껴졌다. 그것은 점점 커지더니 이내 클라우스의 보지에서 데이브의 성기를 빼기 힘들 정도가 되었다. 

둘은 한동안 껴안은 채 숨을 고르고 가만히 있는 것 외엔 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 어느정도 진정이 되고 데이브는 조심스럽게 자신과 클라우스를 옆으로 뉘었다.

"하..하아..엄청..엄청났어.." "그러니까..."

여전히 클라우스의 안에서 데이브의 성기는 줄어들지 않은 채 정액을 쏟아내고 있었고, 한동안은 떨어지지 못 하겠지만 둘은 신경쓰지 않고 키스를 계속 했다. 데이브는 이따끔씩 엉덩이를 뭉근하게 돌려주었고 클라우스는 자신의 안을 가득찬 정액이 움직이는 게 마치 느껴지는 것만 같았다.

그렇게 둘은 서로 이어진채로 잠이 들었다.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@hanultheferret](https://twitter.com/hanultheferret)


End file.
